


Forget

by KRMorrighan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Jetko, M/M, Tragic Romance, Zuko Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRMorrighan/pseuds/KRMorrighan
Summary: Set six years after Zuko's coronation as Firelord. Jet and Zuko have an established relationship, but when Zuko is forced into an arranged marriage, Jet is driven into another's arms. Will their relationship survive?





	1. Look

Look at me. Look at me. Jet stares straight ahead, through the crowd, at where Zuko stands under an archway of volcanic rock. An official stands besides him, wearing the sort of benevolent look he supposes is typical of someone who is about to conduct an important marriage ceremony. Jet wants to push the crowd aside and slap the idle smile off his wrinkled face. Don’t you know this is all a lie? Didn’t you see that your Firelord was happy before this stupid wedding arrangement? But mostly he wants to grab Zuko by the collar of his fancy robes and scream in his face. Why won’t you look at me? Just one small look, just the smallest hint of sorrow, regret, anger, whatever in those eyes would have been enough to comfort Jet.  
Then, the gentle sound of a horn playing a slow melody, and all eyes turn around to watch the bride walk down the aisle. Jet, set on getting at least one second of Zuko’s attention, remains facing straight ahead. There are the expected gasps and whispered comments about grace and beauty as she makes her way down the aisle. Jet feels his fingers clenching and loosening at his side. Beauty is well and good, something Zuko has that he never will, but will she make Zuko laugh until he’s breathless, or fuck him until he screams? No. She’ll never be to him what Jet is. Was?  
He feels a prickling on the side of his neck and turns his head to look. After a few seconds of blank staring, he recognizing the man who’d been watching him as Sokka, one of the Avatar’s friends. Jet’s surprised he is sitting up at the very front row with the Avatar and Katara.  
When the bride reaches Zuko’s side, they hold each other’s hands under the altar. The gathered crowd sits. Jet sees the soft, happy look that enters Zuko’s eyes when he takes the hands of his bride, and Jet finds it hard to bend his knees and sit down. His stomach hurts. He feels sick. He looks back over at Sokka, to distract himself. The future chief of the Southern Water Tribe certainly looks different from when they’d first met, almost six years ago. He’d grown out of his teenage gangliness in a way Jet never had, and in addition to older-looking facial features, his shoulders had gotten broader and his arms were lined with musculature. He is certainly easy to look at, and Jet can register his attractiveness even though the pain of watching Zuko marry someone else. The thought causes a corner of his mouth to curve up, thinking of all the times his wandering eyes had caused fights between he and Zuko. He’d never really strayed of course, and the fighting had always led to fantastic make-up sex. If only this could be like one of those times. He’d be in my bed tonight instead of hers.  
The thought of Zuko fucking his pretty new wife sends a powerful wave of nausea through Jet. He realizes that he is still staring at Sokka, who has noticed his attention and returns the eye contact with a smile.  
Jet flushes in anger, though he’s sure Sokka will misinterpret that as well, and turns away. 

The ceremony itself seems to last forever. Before, Jet had decided that would slip away quietly before the reception. It had seemed like watching Zuko pretend to be happy with his new bride would be the most painful thing he could experience. However, it seems to him that Zuko isn’t pretending to be happy with his new bride. Their kiss at the archway is anything but chaste, and his happiness seems genuine as they smile at each other and walk down the aisle away from the ceremony. Jet stares at the Firelord. Look at me. Look at me. But Zuko just walks right past with his new bride. So now he has to go to the reception, just to see if that happy exterior will crack. He follows the crowd from the outdoor ceremony site to the palace, and in the shuffle of the crowd he notices Sokka walking besides him.  
“I wasn’t expecting to find you here.” Sokka says, smiling, “Last I’d heard of you, you were still recovering from your spinal injury after Lake Laogai.”  
Jet grimaces. He doesn’t like remembering the agony or the painfully long recovery. He’d spent months that had felt like years re-learning to stand, to walk, to move in all the ways he had before.  
“I’ll never fight like I used to.” Jet grumbles, not feeling particularly conversational.  
Sokka, same as ever, simply laughs and keeps talking. “Well, fighting isn’t the way to solve everything. Why are you here, exactly? Are you some sort of ambassador or something?”  
Jet can’t help but smile wryly. He can’t exactly tell Sokka the real story: he showed up as soon as his injury had healed two years ago, continually demanded to see the Firelord until they let him in, discovered that Zuko had felt the same spark of interest Jet had felt years ago in Ba Sing Se, talked Zuko into giving him some sort of bullshit advisory title, and eventually found his way into Zuko’s bed.  
“I’m an advisor, the ‘Rebellion Prevention and Dissent Control Advisor.”  
He can see Sokka trying not to laugh.  
“I know. It’s a total bullshit title.” Jet catches a note of humor moving into his own voice.  
Sokka shakes his head. “Not necessarily.”  
They enter into the large reception hall, probably normally the site of royal balls and things of the like. The walls and floor of the room are black, but the fires burning in the sconces lining the walls keep the large room feeling warm. With a quick parting word, Sokka leaves to take his place at a table with Aang, Katara, and Toph, closest to the head table where Zuko sits with his bride. Jet sits at a table further back, with some of the other less important advisors and government officials.  
He taps his fingers on the table impatiently, ignoring the conversation around him and trying not to stare at Zuko while he waits for someone to come around and pour wine. When they finally do, he downs the glass of deep red liquid quickly. When a plate of food is placed before him, he feels his stomach twist with the thought of eating. He pushes the plate away without touching it and asks for more wine. He drinks this glass more slowly, watching Zuko and his wife laugh together at the head table. He’d only met her once before the wedding. How could they have so much to talk about? He’s aware he’s staring daggers at them as he takes another sip, but he can’t seem to drag his eyes away. Zuko places his hand gently over hers. Jet forces himself to turn away.  
Zuko’s hands. They aren’t soft as most aristocrats due to his years of exile, but they are always warm and gentler than Jet had expected. Jet can remember the feel of them on his cheeks, digging bluntly into his back, moving over all the most sensitive parts of his body.  
Jet turns his glare to the other officials at his tables. These had been the ones who had forced Zuko to marry. Zuko didn’t want to...or at least, he’d told Jet he didn’t want to. They’d had two years together, not nearly enough time, two years of laughter and sparring and sleepy moments together in bed as the sun rose. They’d been careful, barely even touching each other outside of Zuko’s room. In a way it had been incredibly arousing, keeping all that physicality pent up until they unleashed it on each other in private, tearing at each other. At first the talk about them had been good natured. At least the Firelord has found a companion his own age to enjoy the end of his adolescence with. Look at those two, thick as thieves. As careful as they’d been, it’d been impossible for them to hide how they felt about each other. They couldn’t do anything about how they looked at each other. Whispers had started circling among the officials. It’s really time for the Firelord to settle down. The Firelord really needs an heir to secure his rule. Zuko had brushed them off for as long as could, but eventually they had gotten insistent, and he could no longer misdirect them without exposing he and Jet.  
When the servants come around again, Jet switches out the wine for something stronger. It tastes strongly of cinnamon, and like most things in the Firenation, it burns. He loses himself in ordering more drinks and watching Zuko and his bride. It doesn’t take long for the room to start spinning. When he orders another drink, he notices the servant give him a wary look, but he’s just a servant, so he pours the drink for Jet anyway.  
The music starts, and Zuko takes the floor with his bride. He spins her around him happily in a traditional dance, shooting small streams of fire to accentuate his movements. Jet thinks of the night before, when Zuko had gripped him tightly as Jet had thrusted into him again and again, both of their cheeks wet with tears. The whole night, Zuko had clung to him.  
Jet stands suddenly from the table, and the other officials look at him with shock. Jet mumbles some sort of excuse and leaves, trying to make a quiet exit. He steals one last look at Zuko and his wife before slipping quietly out of the ballroom and down the hallway.  
As he moves further down the hall the memories flood him faster, and faster. Before he knows it he’s half-running, half-stumbling down the hallway. He trips over nothing with a clumsiness that is nothing like him and falls against the wall. Crumpled up in the junction between floor and wall he bangs his fist against the black stone. Tears fall onto the stone and he angrily swipes them away. He tries to stand but his legs shake and do not listen to him.  
Then he feels warm hands on his back. In a moment of senseless hope, he thinks that Zuko has come after him, and he turns expecting to face the Firelord. The face that stares down at him is not the pale-skinned Firelord, but Sokka. His blue eyes are wide in concern. Jet instinctively pulls away, but finds the alcohol has made him so weak that he cannot react as he’d like to. Sokka’s hands on him are strong. He pulls Jet to his feet and supports him, wrapping an arm around Jet’s thin waist. Jet, unable to stop crying, leans into him.  
“Where are you taking me?” Jet asks blearily.  
“That depends.” Sokka begins, “Do you remember where your room is? Otherwise I’ll just take you to mine.”  
“Too many memories.” Jet mumbles, “Take me to yours.”  
Sokka looks at him curiously but says nothing, helping Jet shuffle down the hallway until they reach one of the guest rooms where Sokka is staying. There is a guard in the hall who flashes them a suspicious look, but Sokka tells him he is simply assisting “Advisor Jet” before lugging him into his room.  
Sokka helps Jet to the bed and lays him down. The bed sinks with his weight as his sits down at the end of the bed.  
Sokka takes a deep breath and looks over at Jet.  
“I know I was never the smart one, but I’m not stupid. There’s something between you and Firelord Zuko.”  
Jet groans and pressing the palms of his hands to his eyes.  
“I just want to forget all about him.”  
Sokka moves further up the bed and pushes his hand into Jet’s hair.  
“I can help with that.” He says, leaning in.


	2. Seen

Jet wakes up with the sun shining in the window and into his eyes. Zuko always leaves the curtains open. The fire inside him means he likes to rise with the sun. Jet grumbles something, turning over and pulling the blankets over his head. His eyes slightly open, he sees the person next to him is not Zuko. Memories crowd their way into his mind as he sits up. He looks over at Sokka, who seems sleeping soundly. He’s ripped all the covers off, doubtless hot in this climate, and every inch of his brown skin is exposed. Jet stands from the bed quickly and then glances over at Sokka, but he simply mumbles something sleepily about food and shifts slightly.   
Shakily, Jet moves towards the window. He looks out over the palace gardens, beautiful fields of orange and yellow flowers. He thinks of Zuko’s rooms. He is there waking up next to his new wife. The thought of it makes Jet’s stomach clench. How many times had Zuko fucked her the night before? With a vicious twist of his mouth Jet has a fleeting hope that Zuko had been unable to get it up for her supple curves, craving Jet’s lean muscle.  
Jet dresses himself quietly and stands uncertainly at the foot of the bed. Should he leave, quietly, before Sokka wakes up? And do what? Return to the silence of his room to attend to his meager amounts of bullshit duties? Without meaning to, he sits on the end of the bed and curls into himself. He hadn’t thought past his sadness and anger at Zuko’s marriage. He hadn’t thought about his own role here. What will he be, now that his place by Zuko’s side is gone? Will they be forced to keep pretending to be friends, never having a private moment together?   
“Good morning” Jet tenses at the sound of Sokka’s sleepy voice. He takes a deep breath and looks over his shoulder. Sokka’s brown hair is down. Jet has a hazy memory of yanking out the tie that usually holds it up, making Sokka hiss and dig teeth into his neck.  
The memory makes Jet jerk away from the bed as if it was burning hot.  
“I’m...leaving.” He whispers, not making any sort of excuse. Sokka says nothing as Jet wrestles to get his clothes on and storms out the door.   
In the hallway, Jet leans back against the black stone of the wall and closes his eyes. Thanks to the lightning-quick metabolism that kept him scrawny like a teenager, he barely has a hangover. A headache is beginning to form behind his eyelids, but he’s not sure it’s from the alcohol. He doesn’t know what lies for him on the other side of this wedding, outside of Sokka’s room, he only knows that he wouldn’t have been able to stand a single second longer in that room under Sokka’s gaze. He stays like that, leaning back against the wall, for an extended amount of time before pushing himself up and shuffling down the hallway back to his rooms. 

 

Turns out that escaping Sokka wasn’t going to be that easy. Jet had not been informed that the Avatar and his friends would be staying for two weeks. He spent days after the wedding avoiding Sokka. He’d sulked in his room and waited for Zuko to come and apologize and beg for his carnal attentions. When Zuko didn’t come, he started to venture out from his room more. Without realizing it, he kept putting himself in Sokka’s way. All it took was one look, one muttered admission from Jet that he wasn’t going to talk about it but wants to do it again. And again. And again. And every day since then.  
So, here they are, nine days after Zuko’s wedding. They’re in the room off of Jet’s bedroom, the office where he is supposed to work on all the paperwork he never has. Bent over the desk is Jet, his short nails scraping against the wooden surface. Behind him, Sokka pounds into him furiously. He is bent over Jet, growling into his ear and nipping at the soft skin at his neck. Jet hisses and reaches a hand back to grab Sokka’s ass, pushing him in harder and faster. Sokka snarls as his thrusts become erratic. He reaches down and grab Jet in his hand, stroking him.   
Jet doesn’t hear the door open, but he sees the motion. He tries to turn around, pushing against Sokka, but pleasure makes Sokka slow to react. Sokka is still inside of him when the door pushes all the way open, revealing the Firelord standing in the doorway.   
“No.” Jet whispers.  
“Jet?” The Firelord’s voice is uncharacteristically weak and thin.  
“Zuko...wait.” Jet scrambles away from Sokka over the desk, still trembling with pleasure. He’s aware of the fact that he’s still erect, hears Sokka climaxing just as he pulls away and coming onto the dark wood of the desk.   
Zuko says nothing, but his face resolves from his initial look of shock to hard anger, and Jet stops short before he can reach him. The Firelord pulls the door shut, and Jet hears the sound of his footsteps retreating away.  
For a few moments, there is no sound except the deep breathing of Jet and Sokka, heartbeats still elevated from sex. Jets stays frozen a few feet from the door. Eventually, he hears Sokka slide his pants back on and move around the desk towards him.  
“Are you okay?” He asks quietly. He hands Jet a bundle of fabric which he realizes are his pants. He draws them on slowly and shakes his head without looking at Sokka. Slowly, hesitantly, Sokka reaches out towards him and wraps his arms around Jet. Jet lets himself be held, though Sokka isn’t the one he wants comforting him right now.   
“You don’t deserve this.” Sokka’s voice is husky in his ear.   
He pulls away slightly, putting his hand under Jet’s chin and angling his face upwards.   
“When I leave, will you come with me? Nobody in the Tribe will care if I love you instead of some woman. They aren’t ruled by all the codes of law and honor that run the lives of the people here.”  
“What about….won’t you want children?” That was ultimately the matter that had separated Jet and Zuko, after all.  
Sokka shrugs. “Katara and Aang will doubtless produce at least one waterbender. It’d be better if that child takes my place.”   
Jet pushes away and crosses his arms. “I don’t know, Sokka.” How can he make that choice? He can either stay here, within an arm’s reach of true love without ever really having it, or he can leave and accept this, this whatever it is that he has with Sokka. It’s not love, it’s something that burns less intensely than that. But if the choice is nothing or this lukewarm whatever-it-is that he has now with Sokka, he knows he’d be happier in the Water Tribe. 

He has to talk to Zuko. He knows it, but he puts it off for two more days. He probably would have put it off forever, but Sokka approached him for the first time since Zuko saw them and pointed out that there’s only three days until he leaves. Jet needs to make a choice soon. He has to tell Zuko what Sokka has offered, and make it clear that he will leave if Zuko no longer has anything to offer him.  
Jet hovers in the hallway around a corner from Zuko’s chambers. Will Zuko let him in? What will Zuko say when he tells him about why he’s slept with Sokka, and what Sokka has offered him? He can’t fight back the question that flutters in his mind and puts his stomach in knots: What will Jet be to Zuko now?   
He was never this scared before a battle. Well, he was, especially when he was young (a child, really, he understands now), but not in the same way he is now. He takes a steadying breath and turns the corner. The guards on either side of the door eye him warily.  
“The Firelord is resting.” One of them says.  
“I need to see him. Official business.” Jet lies.   
The guard glances at the other, but there is no hesitation in his reply. “He’s told us not to allow you in.”  
“Me, specifically?” Jet frowns.  
“Yes.” The guard answers coldly.  
Jet sighs, begins to turn and walk away, and spins back before charging the door. The guards reach for him before he can quite reach it, but he manages to land a solid kick against the wood. He fights against the guards but they are stronger than him. He is successful only in making a lot of noise.   
“Zuko!” He shouts desperately. “Let me in, please! Zuko!”   
The guards toss him to the floor.   
“Get out of here.” One of them growls.   
Then, the door opens. Jet scrambles to his feet. The door is only open a sliver, but he can see one of Zuko’s golden eyes through the gap.   
“Let him in.” His voice is quiet, but carries with the royal authority that he always bears.   
The guards hesitate, but do not disobey the order. They stand aside and Jet moves past them. The door opens more widely, just enough for Jet to slip in. Jet steps through it into the Firelord’s chambers and closes it behind him. The room is large, the bed covered in dark red sheets with a red canopy shrouding it. Jet can’t help standing still, looking at the bed. There he and Zuko had explored each other, been inside each other. There the Firelord and his new wife had doubtless tumbled in the sheets every day since their wedding.   
Jet turns his gaze to Zuko, standing on the opposite end of the room facing away from him. The angle of his shoulders is tense and Jet can see tightness in the back of his neck, exposed from the way he wears his long hair pulled up.   
“Where’s your wife?” Jet says bitterly.  
Zuko doesn’t turn around. “She has business to handle today.”  
Jet can feel a hundred sharp insults waiting on his tongue, words about how she must have left to get away from his groping attentions. He doesn’t say them. He can’t quite bring himself to when he sees the tightness in Zuko’s body, even after everything that has happened.   
“Why did you let me in?” Jet asks. Zuko’s intention seems to be to stand away from him without looking at him, in which case he might as well have left Jet outside.   
Zuko turns quickly to face him. Jet can see his eyes flash.  
“I can’t believe you...why did you…” He stutters through his anger, unable to find words. In a moment of rage he tosses a fireball to the floor which dissipates instantly.  
Jet shuffles back a few steps, eyes wide.  
“Zuko you...you didn’t talk to me at all after your wedding. You didn’t even look at me once during the ceremony. You looked so happy…” Jet trails off, his voice breaking with all the things he feels.   
Zuko takes several quick steps towards him and grabs him by the upper arms. Jet starts but doesn’t really struggle.   
“You think that was real happiness that I felt with her? You think it’s easy for me, having her in my bed?” Zuko shakes his head. “It was torture for me, knowing you were there during the whole wedding. If I’d looked at you, if I’d seen the look I knew you had on your face, I would have called the whole thing off. And….I couldn’t do that.”   
He moves his hands up to cradle Jet’s face. Wide-eyed, Jet watches him.


	3. Envision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jet and Zuko finally have a chance to talk about their future. Okay well it might be not a lot of talking and a whole lot of something else ;)

Zuko’s hands are warm on Jet’s face. Jet lets his eyes flutter closed and leans into one of them gently, feeling the calluses on the underside of Jet’s knuckles. His eyes open gently, meaning to move his gaze up to Zuko’s golden eyes. As he looks, however, he finds his gaze stuck on the rumpled sheets of the bedding. Reacting without thinking, Jet pushes him firmly away.   
Zuko’s golden eyes are wide as he stares of Jet. His hands are frozen in front of him, cupped around some phantom of Jet’s cheeks.   
Jet finds his chest heaving and takes several steadying breaths.   
“Sokka invited me to go with him when he leaves.”   
He sees the breath rush out of Zuko as he stumbles back a step. “What?”  
“I don’t love him.” Jet hurries to get the words out. Then he wishes he hadn’t. He’d pretty much destroyed most of the leverage he’d had over the situation; Zuko will never be jealous now.   
“I love you.” Jet breathes, unable to keep himself from saying it. “I want to stay here, but I don’t know how it will be for me here. There, I know how it will be. With him, it will be...less,” he doesn’t know any other way to describe what it would be like to be with someone else, “but I won’t be neglected.”  
Zuko flinches. He sits on the edge of the bed and puts his hands into his face.   
“Jet I haven’t...I didn’t…” he takes a steadying breath. “I’m sorry you feel like I neglected you. I’m sorry I don’t have an excuse for,” he pauses, coming to terms with the meaning of the words, “ignoring you all this time. I need to make this convincing Jet. I couldn’t just marry her and run off with you the next day.”  
Jet crosses his arms and comes to stand in front of Zuko, looking down at the Firelord where he sits on his bed.   
“What if I choose to stay?” He notices that his tone comes out angry but can’t help it. Zuko should be the one asking, no, begging him to stay. He should be making a dozen offers to keep him here.   
Zuko looks up at him, his features open as if surprised. Had he really not expected to hear those words from Jet?  
“I would do anything.” He whispers hoarsely.   
“Would you tell your wife about us?”  
Zuko pales, although it’s barely distinguishable with his fair complexion, and rockets to his feet. He stands just inches from Jet, the bed at his back. If this were a simpler conversation or an easier argument, Jet would have simply pushed him back onto the blankets and melted away all his anger and concern.   
“Why would I-”  
“Tell her about us.” Jet’s tone is firm. “Find out if she’ll be understanding, and then tell her. If we don’t, she’ll be the first to find out, you can guarantee that.”  
“There’s no way she’d agree to be my wife knowing that I...that I love another.”   
Jet shrugs. “Who knows? It was an arranged marriage for her as well. Maybe she has someone else, someone she would like the freedom to visit without you minding.”   
Zuko frowns deeply. Jet watches as anger and jealousy fill him at the idea of her having another, before he realizes the innate hypocrisy of this and shoves his feelings down.   
“But...a child.” The Firelord mutters, fixing his golden gaze on Jet’s.   
Jet presses his lips into a firm line. “Yes. I know. It can’t be helped. You’ll have to fuck her sometimes to put children in her. I’ll try not to get jealous.”   
When Jet says the word fuck Zuko’s eyes flick nervously in the direction of the bed before he refocuses them on Jet.   
“Will this work?” He asks quietly. He sounds insecure, like he did when he was younger. Jet suddenly finds it very easy to imagine him newly coronated, looking out over a kingdom his father had nearly destroyed that he somehow must rule.  
Jet thinks of Zuko raising children with his wife, and the way they will look like both of them and be firebenders like both of them are. He thinks of spending his whole life in the shadows, on the fringes, first only in Zuko’s heart until maybe one day he isn’t anymore.   
But then he thinks of spending those frigid nights in the rural Southern Water Tribe, fucking Sokka under animal skins to try and keep warm. He thinks of staring out to where the grey water meets the grey sky and wondering what it would have been like if he’d stayed in the Firenation.  
“I don’t know.” Jet says quietly. “I don’t know it it will work.”  
Zuko doesn’t speak for a few moments, his eyes flickering over Jet’s body.  
“Do you want to try?” He asks.  
Jet smiles and takes a step forward, closing the gap between them. He brings his hands to circle Zuko’s waist and draws him in, bringing their lips together slowly.   
There are a hundred unanswered questions between them, and half again as many wounds that have yet to heal. Still, Zuko winds his hands into Jet’s hair and kisses him back. It isn’t sweet, or chaste. The kiss is all hot desperation and clutching need, making up for too many days apart all at once. It seems instant that they are on the bed, Jet’s chest heavy on Zuko’s with a knee between his slender thighs. Zuko’s hands slide under his shirt, pulling it off and almost tearing it in his haste. His hands move over Jet’s chest, trail up his spine. Jet moans into his mouth, tugging at the belt that holds Zuko’s robes together. He isn’t wearing his full Firelord uniform, but it’s still quite a big of clothing. The outer robe falls away from him to expose the shirt and pants he wears underneath. Jet yanks the pants down first, then pulls the shirt off.   
Zuko pushes him over so he’s on top. Though he’s wearing just his underwear, Jet still has his pants on. The sensation of Zuko rubbing against him is dulled by the extra layer of fabric, and Jet reaches between them frantically to pull them off. They rush it and he still has a pant leg wrapped around an ankle as Zuko straddles him, rubbing their dicks together through the fabric. Jet wraps his arms around Zuko’s shoulders and reaches up to suck at the spot just under his ear, where his neck meets his jaw. He can’t help but give a low, growl-like laugh at the sound the Firelord makes. If only his royal advisors knew how lewd their leader could be after finding his sensitive spot. Their lips meet again and Zuko pulls Jet up so he’s sitting with Zuko in his lap. The angle heightens Jet’s desire, and he snarls as he pushes them over so he’s on top of Zuko again, their feet pushing against the pillows at the head of the bed.   
Jet stands, moves to the nightstand where Zuko keeps the oils they use. He can’t help wondering what his new wife would think if she found them there. Would she know what they were for? Spread them over her skin, thinking they were made for beating the dry skin the hot weather causes?  
No. Jet closes his eyes. He squeezes the bottle in one hand and uses the other to pull off his underwear. Zuko’s wife isn’t here. It’s just the two of them, just this. Zuko pulls his own underwear off. Jet’s eyes move down to his cock, long and proud between his legs. He crawls over the bed, pulling Zuko’s legs apart wide. Zuko murmurs some obscenities as he reaches his hand between Jet’s legs, pulling on him.  
Jet moans at the sensation, his hands shaky and his pours oil into his palm and uses it to coat his fingers. He passes it to Zuko, who pours some into his hand as well before returning his hand to Jet’s cock. Jet presses a finger into Zuko, who moans at the feeling. He adds more, slowly, closing his eyes at the familiarity of all this. They’ve done it, just like this and so many other ways, hundreds of times but he knows he will never grow tired of it.   
Then, finally, after a careful look and a nod, Jet moves into him. Zuko doesn’t muffle his cry. Jet is slow at first, accomodating, but soon Zuko begins to push against him and urge him to thrust harder, faster. Jet obliges, pushing himself faster and deeper until the world begins to blur and there is only the man he loves in his arms and his imaginings of all the things they will do together.


End file.
